The First of the Dragons Slayers
by njohnson12
Summary: This story is that of Isaac Alabaster the first ever Dragon Slayer to be taught magic of the divine creatures, roughly 400 years prior to Fairy Tail so keep that in mind
1. Chapter 1

AN: Back with a new FT fic and this one will actually be a little more solid in my opinion

A couple of things to keep in mind though:

1) this takes place 400 years prior to the events of Fairy Tail so almost no characters from the anime except the dragons

2) fairy tails not Mine and you guys can suck up the fact that I'm only saying the disclaimer once.

3) this first chapter is going to consist of a time skip across Isaac young childhood to get a good grasp of what his family is like, think of it like a prologue. then a huge one next chapte like ten years.

* * *

The entire fairy Tail guild sat in silence as a cloaked man lit a cigarette and began to speak" All right, This is how it started."

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Long ago when dragons ruled the land, when the land of Fiore was known by a different name simply called Anima, A man by the name of Xavier Alabaster paced across his wooden floor his violet eyes blood-shot his brown, spiky hair was all mottled like he had been trying to pull it out, his son Leonidas sat nearby, as he listened to his wife Morgan screaming in agony as she gave birth to her second child with one last push she had given birth to a baby boy who's violet eyes glared back at her and then let out a soft giggle, as he attempted to reach her. She smiled as she held him she looked into his eyes which were filled with wonderment his eyes glared at the door as if he was waiting for something, with ut much of another word the door cracked to reveal the young Leonidas who looked at the baby boy in pure wonder the baby giggled and he simply smile. Xavier loomed in the door as he watched his children get along so well he looked at his wife who simply said " his name is Isaac" she giggled as he looked at her quizzically until baby Isaac looked at him dead in the eyes. With that Xavier saw why she had named him Isaac, for you see Isaac in Animus means "man of smoke" or "man of smoke" they named Isaac this because within his violet orbs they saw a calm determination his very soul seemed to resonate the freedom of smoke, truly free but always slow just because. Isaac gave a small grin and Xavier knew that Isaac would do great things. "I ould like to give him his middle name if you would allow me my sweet" Morgan brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled I would have it any other way. Xavier smile " how about Rexus" Morgan cocked her head to the side "Why Rexum?" all she got from her husband was "cause he's going to great things Morgan I can just see it." She smiled gently in response to his answer.

*Four years later*

Xavier and Morgan were worried for their youngest son Isaac, he is Four years old and has yet to utter a word. if he wanted something he would simply point and that was all, and they couldn't just make him do it because he somehow had become more stubborn than either of them combined, he went into the other room where Leonidas was and they began to draw they began to laugh as their pictures took shape, the fact that Isaac didn't speak hadn't seemed to bother Leonidas, they continued to laugh and play until Isaac saw a man looking at his mother with lustful eyes inthere home So Isaac walked into the kitchen and out of the house grabbed the broom that they kept on the porch waddled back inside and gently tapped the manin the back of his bald head he turned around to see the four-year-old who look at him with a blank face and simply said "no?" as if it were a question and a statement at the same time the man began to chuckle but was pushed aside by Morgan who look at Isaac what did you just say, honey" she asked hope lining here bright gold eyes" he looked at her and put his finger on his chin before saying in a soft high pitched voice "I said no momma" he stated as if it were no big deal before being scooped up by his mother who simply giggled and laugh at her son's antics along with the man" Isaac this is your uncle okay" before it clicked in her mind that her silent boy just spoke.

* * *

EN: Well there you have it hope you enjoy

Read & Reiview

NJ


	2. Chapter 2

An: Here's Chapter 2 it is a little shorter but that's due to the fact that this is more of a setup/ filler chapter

* * *

*Ten Years Later*  
Isaac, who was now ten, walked into the small tavern that his fathers owned and worked at. It was simply called the Chimera Heart. Isaac walked into the rowdy establishment and put an apron on and tried to get into the back of the restaurant only to be stopped by someone who was bigger than him, he has blond hair green eyes he shoves Isaac onto the ground "oh what's the matter Izzy, You wanna go see your big bwudder well that's too bad" the bully mocks Isaac as he glares back at the boy as he laughs, before dusting himself off and attempting to go into the back of the store before being shoved again this normally happen Isaac who was constantly bullied by the blonde, "Awe Izzy gonna cry" the bully laughs "Stop now Darius" Isaac says The boy now Identified as Darrius laughs even harder this earns a slight growl from the boy as he ran at Darius and tries to hit him in the face only to be knocked into a table and beaten by Darius's lackeys he grabs Isaac's head and mutters "did you just try to touch me trash I am aVetigo you will bow to me or die, scum" Isaac is now thrown through the table and out of the establishment, tears of frustrations past and present surfacing as he gets up and runs away 'damn' he thought as he ran deeper and deeper into the woods only to run into a large scaly leg he looked up in fear. Xavier walks out and sees that his son is gone and runs out of the tavern to give chase after his son he turns back and looks at Leonidas and says "Take care of our guests Leo they made Isaac cry " Leonidas walks over and cracks his knuckles and his neck as he approaches the blonde boy "What did I say Darrius" Leonidas sends off a wave of killer intent, for the next few hours only screams of pain could be heard from the small tavern.

* * *

Break

* * *

Xavier ran through the forest in worry to find his son sitting on a stump talking to something, when Xavier came closer he saw that he was talking to a dragon it was large with gray scales and a black underbelly, it took the appearance of a stereotypical dragon other than its mane of smoke. Xavier began to listen to what the where saying

Isaac looks in wonder "Can you really make me that strong Mr. Kemuri?" Kemuri exhales a cloud of smoke and grunts " as strong as one of my own kind, but you must come with me to do so" Isaac sits there and ponders for a moment, he looks at Kemuri with a fire in his violet eyes "Alright I will Mr. Dragon" he jumps onto Kemuri's palm. The dragon then began to rise and he flys away with Isaac in hand as Xavier tries to pursue them hopelessly before screaming in agony despair as his son is taken by the colossal beast.

When Xavier gets home he looks at his wife and collapses on the ground in tears giving her the idea. The idea that her baby may never come back

* * *

En: Hope you enjoy it

R&R

NJ


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright this is likely to be the last chapter for a while with a time skip so yeah feel free to ask questions at any point

Fairy Tails not mine if it was this would be cannon

* * *

*1 year later*

It had been a year since Isaac was taken by Kemuri, he had grown and was now about four feet tall, he now wore a black vest and grey pants, along wth a pair of black boots and white wrappings around his forearms ad hands. "hey master, what did you want to talk to me about" he walked up to the dragon who was just laying in a cave, Kemuri picks his head up. "yes boy there is a civil war that has been going on between dragon kind, our leader and alpha Igneel thinks that I should teach you what is known as Ansimous." Isaac tilted his head to the side and says "Ansimous?" Kemouri grunts in acknowledgment "It means Ancient Way, or roughly translates to 'Magic'" Isaac looked at him and kneels "Please teach me your Ansimous Master." Kemouri looks at him warily and says "are you sure this training will be one hundred times harder than you've ever experienced" Isaac nods his eye burning wth a violet fire. The dragon looks at the boy and says "Very well from now on you will be a Magis, a person who can use the Ansimous of the Draconis., the first and only" and from that day on he began to learn what is known in modern Earth-land as Dragonslayer magic.

* * *

*3 years later*

* * *

Leonidas was waiting tables because today his father had shut himself in his room like he did every year. Xavier shuts himself in his room because this day four years ago Xavier lost one of his sons. Leonidas was sad but no where near the levels of his father who had watched helplessly as his son was taken from him by a dragon. A boy about six feet tall walks into the bar, he's wearing a cloak and a shadow cover his eyes he walks over to Leonidas and says "where is the owner of this establishment." everybody freezes Leonidas considers lieing to the man but decides against it "He's out today mourning like he is every year stranger" The man perks up a little and then begins to walk away mumbling "Thank you." And walked towards the door before being blocked by three men one of them being Darrius who was a good five and a half feet all now and had a hammer on his back "Hold on ther fella these here are my parts and you can't leave with out paying, in cash or in flesh" he grins sadistically the man simply mutters "you never changed" the man nudges past him and attempts to walk away much to Darrius's chargrin and aggrovation, the blonde draws his hammer and grabs the man's cloak as to try to blugeon the man over the head, but it's blocked by the man's arm as his other arm hit Darrius inthe chest a cracking noise can be heard as he is thrown backward and into the bar his cloak torn off now to reveal Isaac who's eyes where now slits, his ears are pointier and his teeth are pointed, which is only seen because Isaac was snarling aggressively, he was where the same clothes as before except for a grey trench coat he was wearing, and a black headband. He looks at Darius and walks over to Leo and hands him a bag of money "sorry Leo but we can catch up after I find Dad." he walks away and to his families cottage.

* * *

EN: Well here's chapter three hope you enjoy

R&R

NJ


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well here's chapter 4 to make things a little more even i took the last 300 words of chapter three and put them on chapter four because i had planned to do that in the first place

Fairy Tail's still not mine.

* * *

Isaac finally makes it to his family's old cottage only to that it is filled with smoke, Isaac began to panic as he ran into the primary room to see his mother on the floor he picksed her up and sucked the smoke out of her lungs, she coughs a few times and opens her eyes "X-xavier?" Isaac shakes his head "'Fraid not but I'm going in for him next Mom" her eyes widen as she realizes who it is "Isaac thank the gods your alive" Isaac walks over to the house and opens his mouth "what are you doing, his mother askeworriedlyly then he began to suck all of the smoke into his mouth his belly swells a little before going back to normal, he walks in side and uses his magic to pull the smoke out of his father lungs beofre taking him out of the house. before flicking him in the head "Dad wake up." Xavier blinks his eyes a few time before bolting and muttering "I'm alive?" Xavier looked over to see Isaac he looks at Isaac for a few moments before asking "who are you" Isaac grunts then simply says "I'll tell you after I make who ever did this pay." Xavier looking at the man says "I'm not sure but I think it was the Vetigo family they've been trying to off my family since my son was taken from me" Morgan looks at him and says "about that" she gestures to the man that was walking away "Wai- Wha-?" when his brain clicks he looks longingly at Isaac who was out of normal earshot, but for Isaac he can hear them just fine, all he can to is smile as he walks to the Vetigo house set on revenge.

Isaac walked in silence all the way to the Vetigo residence when he reached the copper gates he inhales deeply and pulls a big Rock almost out of no where, he then throws it and the Rock hits the house putting a hole in the building and the gate a man comes out who looks like Darrius but has a beard. "what is it boy" Isaac looks at him eyes blazing with rage "you smoke the Alabaster home" The man lets loose a laugh "and what if I did what are you going to do about i-" he was cut off by a fist covered in smoke crashing into his face Isaac yells as he throws the man through a building with the force of the punch, the man exhales a small cloud of smoke and begins breathing ,but barely , Isaac walks up and puts his foot on the man's chest, the poor man can only wince as Isaac gets close to his ear and says "you will no longer bother the Alabasters understand" the man nods nervously, Isaac's foot leaves the man's chest "good" he begins to walk away but stops at the door "cause if you don't I will find you and I will end you." he walks away completely content with his work. He makes his way back to his families house ash and smoke billowing from what is now the ruins of the Vetigo home.

* * *

\- Break -

* * *

It has been three weeks since Isaac had beaten the head of the Vetigo's family. And ever since then he had been nonstop interrogated by his parents and brother, even today they continue to prey and it was getting on Isaac's nerves, he walked outside to get some air, he brushes his hair back with his hand and watches the clouds roll by as he strolled into the woods , he stops on the same spot where Kemuri had taken him and takes a deep breath before letting spewing a stream of smoke and soot, followed by a few punches and kicks, somehow covering his hands and feet in smoke, right before beginning to spin about on his shoulders causing the smoke on his feet to swirl into a steady vortex, before he launches himself upward and into a tree, splitting it in the middle. He then punches the ground and creates a small crater, seemingly unbeknownst to the dragonslayer his father was watching him the entire time "You can come out now dad" Isaac grunted, Xavier now tumbled out of the shrubs he was hiding behind "how?" was all Xavier had to ask before Isaac points to his nose and then his ears. "Enhanced senses old man, couldn't hide from me even if you wanted to" Isaac chuckles as Xavier gives him a look that indicates that he is still confused "I'm what you could call a wizard" Xavier's mouth opens a few times as if he's trying to think of something to say "Don't bother trying to understand dad you won't like it." Isaac grunted and began to walk away. he looks back at the ruin that he has caused and only mutters one thing as he walks forward. "Not enough"

* * *

En: here's chapter 4

R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: How's everybody this fine February, The Wifi is back up for now so I figured I'd take my chances now, since I've had it on my computer since new years at least

Hope you enjoy

I don't own Fairy tail

* * *

For the past two months it has been the same routine Isaac's family prys, he leaves and comes back several hours covered in soot and blood, he bathes and then goes to sleep. his family sat at the table in pure silence until Xavier breaks the ice "so I think you two need to leave Isaac alone about the Vetigo's, as you can see" he gestures to the lack of Isaac at the table. they looked at him Morgan was the first to speak "but he's being suspicious, what happened at the Vetigo's it needs to-" Xavier slammed his hand on the table and yelled. "IT NEEDS TO BE LEFT ALONE, WE'RE DRIVING OUR SON AWAY!" Xavier is on the brink of tears. Leonidas looked at his parents "speaking of, where is Isaac?" he turns his head quizzically they look at him as he continues "He's been just disappearing a lot lately."

*with Isaac*  
for the last two months, Isaac has been fighting dragons, he goes out and fights on the battlefield usually killing one dragon to a dragons six, Issac spewed smoke into his opponents lungs, the giant creature keels over dead and blood leaking from his nose, his mouth leaking ash that has been stained with blood. Isaac walks over to its mouth and rips out one of its bigger fangs, he continue's on his way as he remembers what Kemuri said about a dragon's fangs and claws.

*Flash Back*

Kemuri looked at Isaac who had just asked him something he wasn't expecting "Can your claws pierce dragon skin?" Kemuri looked at Isaac for a moment before exhaling smoke heavily. "Isaac, dragon claws and fangs are made of a rare material that can only be found in dragon claws and teeth, its made just for piercing anything including our own skin" Isaac nodded muttered something then walked away.

*Flash Back End*

Isaac walks up to the next dragon and sticks the fang he was holding into his new targets eye, and punching it before pulling a smaller tooth out and ripping the eye open and hitting the fang one last time throwing it into his opponent's skull killing it almost instantly, he began to take his look but was blind-sided by a red dragon gashing his left arm wide open, then that dragon is killed by a man with long dark blue hair and green eyes his attire consisted of a black cloak and a pair of pants along with a red necklace full of fangs. "You need to focus on the battle, collect later"  
the man runs off taking out another dragon's eye "who- wha-" 'don't question it' his inner thoughts repeated. before he turned around and used his dragon fang to kill of a young dragon by slicing its throat.

Several hours had passed and Isaac had almost finished collecting what he had wanted, he bent down to pick up anotherfang. He turned to the man who had saved his life and was now watching him like a hawk, he asked. "Who are you" the man grins at this before simply saying "My name is Acnologia."

* * *

EN: There's chapter five and I've decided that I am going to cut back on writing for now because one of my editors left.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

R&R

NJ


End file.
